Battered Souls
by Jaden Shadow
Summary: Jou and Seto do the adoption processe while dealing with their own problems. Total OC slight AU and a pinch of Xover not alot of cards just me useing the charictors!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Battered Souls**

**Rating: T for language and sexual situations**

**Pairing: JouxSeto**

**Warnings: Mild sexual situations, mild language, mention of abuse**

**v**

**Shadow:** I OWN YGO!!!!!!

**Jou: **You wish

**Shadow: **Yes, do. Sigh It was worth a shot.

**Seto:** Anyway, This is about me and Jou, and what happens when we decide to get together. Sort of.

**Jou: **Abuse is mentioned so all of you with weak stomachs vamoose.

**Seto: **Please do not be alarmed when you find I am a wose, the authoress was sick when writing this story.

**Shadow:** You're just made because I showed your sensitive side.

**Seto:** I am Seto Kiba. I don't do sensitive.

**Jou: **While the two of them argue over this pointless topic, let's get on with the fic!

sjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsj

**Jou's POV:**

He pushes me to the floor of the limo, sucking and kissing at my neck, petting my hips and chest. He works his way up my neck to my ear, taking the lobe in his teeth, pulling gently.

My hands can't stay still, feeling the power in his silk covered back and jean covered ass. "Oh Gods!" I moan. I feel those powerful hands pushing at the cloth of my shirt. "Seto, please!" I cry. "No more teasing!" 

He chuckles. "Greedy mutt. I'm working as fast as I can!"

"Rip the damn thing!" I buck into him.

"I could say the same thing."

I look at him, that rare glint in his icy blue eyes. "This is a Good Will $2 shirt. Yours is Chinese silk." The reminder of my words are cut off with a gasp as he opens my school shirt and attached himself to my left nipple, one hand playing with the ring on the right.

"Nipple ring." He smirks. "Very kinky Jou." I groan and fist his hair. "You taste so good, mutt, like strawberries." He mutters, slinking back up to place a ruff kiss on my lips.

My hands push at his shoulders, flipping him so he lies on the floor, me straddling his waist. Slowly I lean over and take the first button of his white shirt in my teeth, slipping it from the hole with practiced ease. Our eyes are locked at he takes in the erotic scene before him, a slight panicked look in his eyes.

Spreading his shirt wide, I see the reason for his panic.

Scars.

There are dozens of them. Each faded and white.

He's frozen under me, and he's waiting for me to make the next move.

Slowly I smile, and pin his hands out to his side. I lower my head to a small scar on his collar bone and brush my lips agents it. He gasps. I smirk and seek out another, longer scar and run the tip of my tongue over the length of it. Each scar receives my treatment. A kiss or a lick.

Finally, I make my way to the last scar, a long one that disappears into under the waist of his pants. I can feel the slight brush of his blue jeans agents my jaw. Closing my eyes, I gently rub my cheek against his straining erection.

He's panting now, his hands straining in my light grasp. He shoves me ageist the seat. "Don't move." He growls, causing me to whimper. I love when he's demanding. "My turn."

He opens my shirt wide, gently nipping at my shoulder, thankfully missing the edge of the scar peeking out from the fabric. As slowly as me, he makes his way down my chest. I let out a choking gasp when he finds my hot spot.

"My dear puppy, have I found your grin and kick spot?"

"Ya, you grin I kick you."

I feel him smile into my side, but before I can act on my threat he runs that cutting tongue runs over my spot again before he moves down to tongue fuck my belly button.

Dimly, I feel the limo come to a stop and hear the engine cut, but my attention is caught by Seto as he runs a hand along the inside of my leg, raising his mouth to mine.

Suddenly the door is thrown open to a cry of "Big Brother! You're home! I thought you'd-" The dark haired boy stops in mid sentence at the sight of his brother half dressed, me under him, both of us looking half dazed.

"I'll be in the house." Mokuba murmurs before snapping the door shut.

Seto leans his forehead on my shoulder a moment before starting to laugh. You know in the 3 years we've known each other, I've never heard him laugh. It's a beautiful laugh.

"That was not how I wanted to tell him." He chuckles sitting up.

"I should hope not!" Ra my face is red I know it.

He reaches out and buttons my shirt up before setting himself to rights. "You're not going home tonight." He says before pulling me into the sun.

**Shadow:** Ya!!! First Chappie done!

**Jou: **This started out as a one shot, but then Yugi got a hold of it and said there had to be more.

**Seto:** Probly because he's not in this one.

**Shadow:** Anyways there will be more, see you next chappie!


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow:** I own YGO!!!!! (Sees lawyers) No I don't! Seto save me!!! Cowers behind CEO

**Seto:**shakes head It's ok guys, I've got this one.

**Lawyers: **Ah man!

**Jou:** anime sweat drops OK onto the rest of this note

**Seto:** What note? We're just standing here!

**Shadow:** pats Seto on head This is where the all might authoress comes in Seto.

**Seto:**rolls eyes Ok 'all mighty authoress' What do we do?

**Shadow: **points to two people standing off to one side We thank the reviewers Seto.

**Jou:** Hey T-me! LOL thanks, we're glade you like how we did that.

**Shadow:** I actually stole that line from a friend of mine, she's got it on a t-shirt she made in Graphics class.

**Seto:** Glares at other person Faery Goddyss- Truthfully we could care less for your criticism of our writing, but just so you know- THAT USUALLY HAPPENS WHEN YOU HAVE LESS THEN A MINUTE AT THE PUBLIC LIBRARY!!!!!

**Shadow:** pats Seto on the back Feel better?

**Seto:** nods surprisingly, yes.

**Shadow: **Good! You'll also notice that in my YGO fics, I'm a lot more playful than in my other ones… That's because this was actually the first fic I wrote and it makes me all bubbly just typing it out.

Sjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsj

**Seto's POV**

My brother's asleep now. Probly dreaming of Noah, who we will have living with us in a matter of weeks.

But my mind is as far from Noah as the sun from the stars.

I look at the young man lying in my arms as we watch a movie, in my bed. Saw 2, if I remember correctly. I'm not really paying attention, except when Jou hides his face in my chest. Like he is now.

"Is it over?" he asks.

"It's over." I reply running a finger down his side softly, feeling him shutter in response.

He acts like he's paying attention to the movie, but I know he's not.

Gently, I slip a hand under the large shirt I let him barrow, not that he'll actually wear it all night. Thinking back to episode in the limo, I feel my body harden. Smiling evilly, I whisper in his ear. "You have to finish what you started, pup."

"And what was that, Dragon." He whispers back.

"Well." I take the lobe of his ear in my teeth. "Something about my scars."

"You stopped me from doing that, remember." He pulls away and straddles me. Wrapping his arms around my neck, he leans his forehead to mine. His lips are so close that when I lick my lips I taste his. My hands are on his hips, slowly I move them up under the shirt.

I feel his stiffen as I move towards his shoulders. Frowning, I shove him up into a sitting position.

"Seto?" He asks.

"Shirt, off." I whisper harshly. When he doesn't move I whip the shirt over his head and turn him slightly. Scars, long scars that cover each other across his shoulders and upper back. They're whip scars. "Who?" I choke out, seeing red.

"Don't Seto." He tells me. "If I hadn't gotten in his way he would have gone after Serenity."

I freeze. "Your _father_ did this to you?" Yes, Garbanzo beat me, and he was the reason for the scars on my chest, but he wasn't my _father._ I look into Jou's warm brown eyes. "Please tell me he doesn't still do this."

"I can't lie to you, Seto." He pulls the shirt over his head.

I can feel unwilling tears fill my eyes. I want to protect him, always. "We'll fix this." I pull him into my arms, dimly hearing a scream from the movie. "You can come live with me and Mokuba, Noah's moving in with us soon. And your sister can come when ever she's in town."

He wraps his arms around my neck, his head agents my shoulder. We sit like this for what feels like forever, but it doesn't seem like enough.

There's a soft knock at my door. "Enter." I call, pulling back from Jou.

The door next to the TV. opens enough for my little brother to stick his head in. I can see his red eyes from here. "Bad dream?" He nods.

"Come on." Jou says, moving to lie down.

A Mokuba smile, runs across the room, climbs up the center of the bed and slips under the covers between Jou and me. Jou holds him close with a smile. "It'll be ok in the morning. Go to sleep."

I flip off the T.V. and DVD player, looking over at the two before lying down beside them. Mokuba's head tucked securely under Jou's, safely tucked into sleep.

I give a rare smile. My Family.

I slip my arm under Jou's head and drape my arm across there waists.

My last thoughts before I slip into sleep are of the painful death that will come down on whomever trys to hurt them.

Mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

**Moukuba's POV**

I hear my big brother's soft breathing. He's asleep.

Noah.

Tears gather in my eyes again and I buried my face in Jou's t-shirt.

There was a letter on my desktop when I went to bed tonight. From my love. My Noah.

_Dear Mokie, _

_It will only be a few more days before I am devitalized. But there is something I should tell you, since Seto will not know. The body I'm transferring to is 8 years old, so I'm blocking all my memories. The block will remove its self when I am 15, till then we can not be together. Don't bother trying to talk me out of it, by the time you've read this letter, I will have begun the final download, and stopping the process may lead to a total deletion of me._

_I'm not doing this to hurt you my love, but to save you, because I love you. I want you to go on with your life, Mokie. I will always love you but I want you to be happy._

_Forgive me? I'll love you always,_

_  
Noah._

A tear slides down onto Jou's shirt. I'll wait. I won't love anyone. I won't date anyone. 7 years isn't that long. And it'll pass quicker when he's here.

I'll have what Seto has with Jou. That perfect love with someone meant for only me. I'd wait forever for Noah.

My eyes are heavy. Yes, I'll wait.

Jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs

**Jou's POV**

The sun's beating down on my closed lids. I hate that. But dad won't let me get curtains; he says it's a waist of money.

With a groan I bury my head in my pillow.

Wait… my pillow is worn cotton, not soft silk… I open my eyes.

Seto. I slept at Seto's last night. Dad's not here to kick my out of be on this beautiful Sunday morning.

I smile and stretch. It's nice to have such a big bed to myself. But that's not how I went to bed. Seto and Mokie. I sit up. The room's empty, slipping out of bed I check the clock. 9:00. Breakfast.

"Where is he? Jou!"

I freeze. Dad. My drunk father is yelling. Here. In Seto's house. All I told him was I was staying with a friend. How did he find me?

"Where is he Kiba?" Came a second voice.

Ah Honda. My oh so loyal best friend.

I walk further down the hall, so I can look around the corner at the top of the stairs. I can feel my eyes go wide and the blood drain from my face.

The whole gang's here!

Marik and Bakura look like they want to tear the place down brick by brick. Ryou is trying to hold Tristan back and Yugi is having a hard time with Yami. Malik is just standing there giving Seto the evil eye.

Seto!

My dad has Seto shoved up agents the wall by his throat.

"Dad, stop!" I shove myself from my hiding place and down the stairs. Everyone looks at me. Of course I must be a sight in Seto's shirt and pajama pants.

"Jou!" My dad yells, dropping Seto and reaching for me. "There you are! You should have called!"

"I did." I shove past him to kneel beside Seto. "You were just too drunk to remember."

"Now, son." He reaches down to pull me to my feet. "Don't start this now."

I push his hand away. "If you've hurt him, you'll be surprised what I start." I turn to Seto. "You ok, Dragon?" I rub his back.

"I'm fine Jou-pup." He pats my leg, head bowed. "Just a little winded."

"Jou?" Honda chokes out. "What's this?"

I shoot him a glare. "What does it look like, Honda?" I growl. "I'm trying to see if my drunken father has don't any permeate damage to my boyfriend!"

Everyone in the room draws in a surprised breath.

Suddenly, Yami falls to the ground, Yugi's grip haven been relived in surprised. Then the youngest teen lets out a cheer fallowed closely by Ryou and Malik.

I shake my head and look back at Seto.

His ice blue eyes are wide, his lips slightly parted. It's really hard not to ravish him her on the spot, but my friends would probably have a coronary.

"Come on, up." I slip an arm around his waist and help him up to his feet, his arm around my shoulder. The others fallow us into the living room, most still in a disbelieving daze so had to be pushed and pulled along by Ryou and Yugi. Malik can't help because he's to busy dancing around.

In the living room we find Mokuba enthralled in an episode of 'Passions'

"Mokuba turn that off." Seto shakes his head. "Go make sure everything's ready for Noah."

Mokie does as he's told, making a quick exit when he sees my father.

"Noah?" Yami asked blankly.

"A boy from America I'm adopting." Seto says as we sit on the couch. "I figured Mokuba could use a friend, being as I'm not here a lot."

I tuck my legs under myself, leaning into the cup Seto's body makes, his arm firmly around my shoulder.

Silence rages as everyone settles themselves.

Yami decides it's up to him to break the uncomfortable mood. "Soo…" He clears his throat. "How long you two been dating?"

"About a month and a half." Seto says without a pause.

Honda frowns. "That's when we started that project for Health. The one were we were paired up and had to go threw the adoption process…"

Seto's smile shocks my friends. "Yes."

"And this boy…" Malik frowns. "Noah?"

"He's the son of an old friend of Mokuba and mine." He jesters to a picture on the mantel of the fire place. "David Miller and his wife, Molly. The four of us went to the same orphanage. David was adopted before Mokuba and I. Molly never was adopted. They died in a car accident almost a year ago. I started the adoption process a short time later."

"It takes months, sometimes years to adopt…"

"When they died, David and Molly left Noah to me. The adoption is just a formality."

"When's the little bugger getting here?" Bakura spoke up, only to receive an elbow to the ribs.

"With in the next couple of weeks."

Dad stayed quiet threw the whole exchange.

"Dad," He looks up. "Please…"

His face screws up in a rage. "'Please'. Is that all you have to say?"

Tears form behind my eyes, but I don't let them fall. "Dad, please don't."

"Don't what?" His face is turning red. "Get upset? I beyond upset." He launches himself to his feet. "Just like your mother! Running off with some rich son of a bitch because he gets you something nice!" He's standing in the middle of the room now, coming toward Seto and me. "Given him all you got, aren't you?!? Slut!" He raises his hand.

I flinch, cowering into Seto's arms. But the blow doesn't come. Slowly I open one eye.

I'm not in Seto's arms anymore. I'm in Malik's. Ryou and Yugi are standing in fount of me, but I can see Seto.

He's standing in front of my dad, the older man's on the floor, hand to his bloody face. Yami, Marik and Kura are standing too. I can't see Honda; he's probably looking for security.

My eyes settle on Seto. He's only wearing jeans and a t-shirt, but he holds himself like he's at one of his board meetings, facing down the people who say he's too young.

"Hey Kiba!" Honda appears. "I couldn't find a suit so I just called a cab."

"That's perfectly alright." Seto's cold eyes turn to my father

"You'll pay for this Kiba!" He yells. "I'll make sure of that! I'll go strait to the Police!"

One of Seto's eyes comes up. "Who do you think they'll believe? Me, Seto Kiba, who has witnesses and video surveillance," He points to the camera in the corner. "Or you, the town drunk?"

My dad roars to his feet and makes to throw a punch at Seto. Bad move, the man ends up back on the floor, even more bloody and bruised.

Outside, a car honks.

"Your ride is here, Drunk." Seto nods to Marik and Bakura, who've been moving ever slightly forward threw the whole episode. "And expect a call from my lawyers… Oh and child welfare also." He then turns to me completely ignoring the man as he's dragged out. "Pup?"

I'm crying, I know I am. I try to stop but the tears come harder and faster.

"Set-o." I throw myself into his arms, letting the tears run unchecked. No one's ever stood up for me before.

I cry for what seems like hours. I'm really tired now and my eyes are heavy. I'll close them. Just for a little while.

**Shadow: **yeah! Another chapter!

**Seto: **yesand it only took you…. Four and a half months

**Shadow: **WellI started working on End of the road…. And you just kinda….

**Yugi: **got pushed on the back burner! waaaaaaa

**Shadow: **I'm sorry! Yugi don't cry!!!!!!!! I promise to work on it more….

**Yugi: **sniff Ok…..but I want a little girl by the end of the story….

**Shadow:** Deal glops Yugi


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow:**Mwahahaha, finaly I update! It's been crazy!!! Since my last update I've moved 3 times, had 2 laptops just quit and gone without internet or TV for 6 months! And the library here _sucks_ or i would have gone there to upload this chapter.

**Seto:** *Rolls eyes* That is no excuse you pea brain.

**Shadow:***Glare* Says he who's going thru his midlife crises at 19

**Jou: ***raises hand* I have a question, why am I the only one who's Japanesse name used?

**Shadow:**Because I like Jou better than Joey and I can't spell anyone else's name. Now on with the chapter! Also this is so not Beta'd and was typed up at 2 in the morning at the begining of a sugar crash, i've done the best i could with Spell check so please don't hurt me.

**Seto's POV**

I continue to hold him as he falls asleep.

I've never seen Jou cry before. It makes me want to scream, seeing him this helpless. Without looking at the others, I scoop the other teen up and up the stairs into my room. As I pull the covers around his curled form, I feel my heart crumble a little more. He looks so innocent, so fragile.

Back downstairs, Yugi and the rest of his fan club stood waiting.

"Ok, Kiba." Tristan crosses his arms. "We want answers. Why is Jou here and what did you do to him?"

I walk towards the fire place and pick up David's photo. It's actually a very good photo of the man and his wife. And it was true that they had dies 3 months before, but their son Noah had died in the same crash.

David's adoptive father had called and told them of the three's death. David had only died moments before but had asked his father to call Seto. The oldest Kiba had received a package a day later. From David.

It was everything he needed to devertualize his own Noah, including his son's identity.

"Kiba?" Yugi laid a hand on my arm. "You ok?"

"I can't lose him, Yogi." I whisper. "First my parents, than David, along with Gorzo turning out the way he did, and now I've lost David all over again. The only constant in my life has been Mokuba. If I lose Jou, I'll crack." A tear slipped past my lids.

"You won't lose him, Seto." Yugi smiled up at me. "Trust me- what Jou lacks in quickness he makes up in stubborn, staying power."

I chuckled at that. "True."

The smaller teen moved to sit on the couch. "Why was Jou here this morning?"

I sighed. "I asked him to go to America with me and Mokuba to pick up Noah."

Yami frowned. "You saw his dad, it would never happen."

As I nodded, something occured to me. "Have any of you seen Jou's back?" The others frowned back at me.

"Come to think of it, no." Tristen scratched his head. "Even when we'd go to the beach he'd ware a shirt. Said he had delicate skin and would burn easily."

I closed my eyes and take a deep breath. "I believe his father's been whipping him with something."

"How do you know?" Ryou frowned at me.

I blush slightly. "A gentleman never tells."

Bakura and Marik start laughing.

"Stop it." Malik scolds them. "I think it's sweet. At least he's willing to keep his lips buttoned, unlike two someone's I could mention." The two looked at each other before moving to a corner to whisper to one another.

"Nice one Malik." Ryou elbowed his friend. "They'll bug me for weeks now."

Yami and Yugi laugh as Tristan pulls Ryou into his arms, glaring at the two blonds.

I smile softly. They're like a big dysfunctinal family. Teasing each other, showing each other they'll be there for the others threw everything. My eyes dart towards the ceiling where Jou sleeps in my big bed by himself.

**Yugi's POV**

I try hard not to laugh as Kiba's eyes are drawn to the ceiling yet again. Jou use to make the same longing glances at an oblivious CEO not long ago.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but Yami and I have work" I finally say, not looking at Kiba.

"Abue?" Yami whispers in my ear. I jerk my head at Seto who's eyes are drifting again.

"Ah." He stands and pulls me to my feet.

Ryou shoots another glare at Malik then smiles evilly. "Malik, you promised we'd go to the mall today."

"Mind if I come?" Tristan smiles.

Malik walked over to the taller boy and grabbed one arms and felt the muscle. "Oh, very nice."

I laugh at the look on four boy's face: Marik, Bakura and Ryou's murderous, Tristan's fearful.

"Touch and die, Malik." Ryou slips his arm around his boyfriend's waist and pulls him the room. "And it won't be pretty."

Malik fallows closely yelling. "I was talking about him carrying the bags!"

Bakura and Marik whisper to each other and fallow the three out.

I laugh and tug Yami out of the room. "We'll come back tonight, ok Seto?"

As I walk out the door I hear Seto. "Oh, joy."

**Seto's POV**

I'm happy that they've left. That means I can go crawl in bed with Jou.

After a quick call to my lawyer and my friend Samantha and ask them to visit this afternoon, I run up the stairs. At the top of the stairs so not to frighten Jou by making so much noise.

Quietly I slip into my room. I've only been gone 20 min and already the bed is a mess, Jou in the middle of a tangle of blankets, his shirt riding up one side, showing tantalizing skin.

Images flash threw my head. Jou with chocolate syrup drizzled across his abs, whipped cream in his belly button, honey smeared on his hips just waiting to be licked away.

STOP! I just want to cuddle. That's all we both need. I pull the blankets from under him before laying down.

As I pull the blankets around us both, he moans then begins to thrash. "Jou?" I sit up and look down into his face. "Love?"

"Daddy, please stop it." I wince, rage filling my veins. Jou's voice was soft and weak, the voice of a frightened child.

"Shhh," I brush the hair from his face before pulling him to my chest. "He won't hurt you again. I'll make sure of it." He quieted, as though my voice broke threw the darkness of his nightmare. Pulling the blankets up around his head, the tears still fresh on his cheeks, I make a vow.

James Wheeler would pay.

**Jou's POV**

I feel something against my cheek, a soft, warm breeze. I try to lift my head but something prevents it. Someone is curled around me.

Seto.

It's his head that prevents me from lifting mine. It's his soft breath I feel against my cheek. He's curled around me, arms cradling me gently, our fingers interlaced.

He saved me from my father this morning. He said he would call the police. For me.

I look at the clock next to the bed. 8:50. Everything happened almost an hour ago.

Seto stirs behind me, he squeezes my fingers.

"Seto? You awake?" I whisper, afraid that I'd wake him if he's asleep.

"No." He murmurers in my ear. He looks at the clock and groans. "But I need to be. My lawyers will be here sometime this afternoon with child welfare, and I've got so much work to do."

I stiffen. "Child welfare?" I whisper and he tightens his grip around me.

"You're not leaving this house with them. You're mine and Seto Kiba get's what he wants. Besides I'm a certified foster parent, they just never place a child with me."

I smile. "Because you don't want one or they just haven't."

"They just haven't placed anyone with me." I feel him shrug.

Suddenly, I feel the need to look into his blue eyes. I turn on my back as he came up on one elbow. "Do you want to have kids here?"

"Why else would I take all the classes and deal with all the paperwork if I didn't?" I feel his thumb on my hip bone, softly caressing the scar there.

"Then why don't we?" I reach up and run my fingers threw his hair. "I'll take the classes, and we'll have all sorts of kids."

His eyes widen slightly. "Why would you do that?"

"I don't want other kids to go threw what I did." I bite my lip. "I want as many kids as I can take care of. I just want to help them."

"You mean that?"

I frown at him. "Would I say it if I didn't?"

His eyes bare into mine. "What did he do to you? And why?"

**Seto's POV**

He buries his face in my neck. "I can't remember, not a lot of it anyways."

I hold him close, because for now that's all I can do. "Tell me what you remember. Get it off your chest please."

"I remember that just before my mom left, they got into a huge fight and mom stomped out of the house. I'd gone downstairs to get something to drink and he saw me before I could get away and before I knew it he was hitting me." I can feel his tears on my skin and tighten my hold. I can feel the muscles in my arms begin to lock up. "After mom took Serenity and left he blamed me. And I believed him, until he went after Serenity, then I started to fight back."

"Jou did he ever-touch you?"

"Like that? No, Dad is a homophobe so I don't think he ever even thought about it."

I hold for a little while longer before looking at the clock. "Can you go back to sleep? Or are you up?"

No answer. Looking down I see he's fast asleep, clutching loosely to my shirt.

I wrap him around my pillow before slipping out of bed. After a quick shower I go downstairs to my office and turn on my laptop. There's a lot of things to be done before my trip. Some where between new duel disks and company figures I lost track of time and before I knew it, Mokuba had let Samantha Dawning, the social worker I work with primarily, into the large room, as well as Patrick Douglas on of my lawyers.

"Oh good you're here, Jou's asleep but please have a seat." I motion to the two chairs before my large oak desk. "Sam did you check out the Wheeler place?"

"Yes." She nods and places her briefcase on the floor next to her. "And you were right. The place is a dump. I think I saw a rat." She shutters. "Seto, the boy will be taken from his father and placed in a group home, he's to old to be placed in a foster home."

No, Jou can't go to a home. "Can't he just stay here? Please Sam, I promised him he could stay here."

Patrick me a scolding look. "You know you should never promise something, Seto, it's one of the first things they teach you."

"He's my boyfriend, you can't blame me for wanting to protect him. To take care of him."

Sam sighs. "We've never placed someone with you before. Are you sure about this?"

"Why else would I go threw all the motions if I didn't plan to go threw with it." I smile softly. "Jou wants to take the classes, he wants to stay here and take care of children."

"Seto." Jou stood in the door way, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"You should be asleep." I pushed myself from my seat and across the room.

"The bed got cold." He slips into my arms, eyes on Sam and Patrick. "Don't let them take me away. I promise I'll be good, just don't get rid of me."

I tighten my grip around his shoulders. "Shhh, no one's taking you from me. This is Samantha and Patrick. They're here to help." I tug Jou to my desk then pull him into my lap as I sit down. "Just tell them about what your dad did. They wont judge you." Slowly, his head buried in my shoulder, he tells them what he could remember about everything his father had done and said to him.

"Seto said something about scars." Sam asks softly. "Would you show us?"

Jou raises his brown eyes to mine. "She has to, it's to get you away from your dad." I didn't tell him that I'm also going to be pressing charges of child abuse. He still looks hesitant. "She's seen mine." Slowly, eyes still locked on mine, he unbuttons the borrowed shirt and pulls it off his shoulders.

The other two gasps. "I need pictures." Sam says pulling out her camera. "Can you stand up for me Jou?"

I help my love to his feet and hold his hands while she takes her pictures.

"Thank you Jou." Sam packs her camera away. "You can put your shirt back on. Now, I'm placing you in Seto's care. Not that you really need to stay with someone at your age, but it will make the transition easier." She hands a sheet of paper to me. "Your contract."

I sign with a flurry. "It's a basic contract that I'll take care of you until your 18th birthday." I tell Jou. "So now you're stuck with me. Now, you two vamoose. I've got other things to do today." As the two walk towards the door I call. "Sam I meant what I said." She nods and leaves.

I turn to Jou and smile. "How about you get some real cloths on and I'll make some lunch."

**Jou's POV**

"Don't you have stuff to do?" I ask him.

Seto smiles. "Of course I do, I've got to do stuff with you. Mokuba's going to a friend's house for a sleep over, so I thought we'd do something together. You'll need some cloths of your own, you can't keep borrowing mine. Ryou and Malik said something about going to the mall."

I grin. Shopping with Ryou and Malik? Oh was Seto in for it. "I'd like that." I chuckle as I walk towards the door.

His eyes narrow slightly. "What's so funny?" he asks playfully.

"Nothing." My eyes widen innocently as I turn to look at him from the door. "Just the thought of Seto Kiba in Domino city mall is a little amusing."

It's Seto's turn to grin. "Who said anything about Domino City Mall? I had planned on taking you and your friends to Tokyo, but if you'd rather go to the mall we can."

"Tokyo?" I gasp. "You want to take us to Toyko? Seto it's to much!"

His gaze is tender as he wraps his arms around my waist. "I want to spoil you. Just a little." His smile broadens. "Besides, I want to get back at Bakura and Marik for something they said this morning. So I figure an all expense paid trip to Tokyo would be just what they need."

I laugh. "Sounds like you've got a plan." I pull out of his arms. "I'll call them. Anyone else I should invite?"

"Call Yugi, he might want to go." I stair at him. "What?"

"You." I reach up and place a kiss on his nose. "Are." Kiss on the cheek. "Amazing." The other.

"If that's my reward," he pulls me back into his arms. "I'll try to be amazing more often!" He places a kiss on my lips. "Now scoot." He pushes me out the door. "Or I'll say fuck the shopping trip and lock you in our room."

I laugh and walk out of the room. "One day we'll have to do that."


End file.
